This is Lucy?
by PockyKIss
Summary: Lucy was left alone on the floor bloody and cut. Her so called nakama just left her there. Was it really her nakama though? Once she woke up, she got amnesia, joined Sabertooth, and meets Team Natsu all over again! Will you join her and see what comes for her? Bad summary but Pretty sure this might be good enough for you :)
1. Chapter 1

"Why…? Nakama are supposed to be here for me!" I screamed as I lay helplessly on the floor.

Natsu…

Gray…

Erza…

They were my best Nakama. Now they left me here alone on the floor crying and cut all over. I fainted knowing no one will come for me.

Once I woke up, my wounds were bandaged and I was in a bed that I didn't know who is was.

"Huh? Where am I? Who am I?" I asked myself. I was feeling myself and walked to a mirror to see myself but I didn't look familiar to myself even.

The door slammed open. I flinched hearing it hit the wall.

"You alright, fairy-san?" a blonde guy asked me.

"The fairy is so useless. She just laid on the ground to die right?" a red cat said.

"Fro thinks so too!" a really cute green cat in a pink frog costume said.

"I'm a fairy?" I asked them.

"Huh?" The two cats looked at each other.

"Look at your hand." They guy said. I looked. It had an unfamiliar mark on it. It was disappearing. Then after a few moments, it disappeared.

"Nothing. There's nothing on it." I showed to them my right hand.

"Then you aren't a fairy anymore…" a black haired guy said.

"Sting Eucliffe, Rogue, Lector, Frosch" Sting said pointing.

"What's fairy-san's name?" Frosch asked.

"I don't know my name…" I said walking to Fro. I knelt down and patted her on the head. Then something hit my head.

"Lucy…" I said quietly. "Lucy Heart?" I asked curiously.

"Let's leave it at that, Rogue." Sting smirked.

"Does Lu-chi want to join our guild?" Fro asked cutely.

"Really? Really? Really?!" I asked excitedly at Sting.

"Go ahead, Blondie." He said still smirking. Then he continued eating his breakfast.

"Lucy!" I screamed.

After finishing breakfast and learning more about them, we were about to head out the door. Then something came to my mind.

"Wait," I said. I ran to the room where I was sleeping. Then I saw a brown packet with the mark that was on my hand when I woke up. I grabbed it, removed the mark from the small key holder and put it around me.

I ran out the door.

"You're taking too long, Lucy!" Lector yelled.

"Fro thinks so too!" she said.

"I'm here!" I said. Then we headed towards the guild. I was getting a lot of glances from other people though. Some of the girls especially gave me dirty looks.

We headed to where the Master was though.

When we arrived at the door, Sting and Rogue and their exceeds came in with me. They bowed, then I followed.

"Why did you come here today, Sting, Rogue?" she asked with coldness in her voice.

"We have a girl here who would like to join our guild." Sting said. Then she looked towards me.

"M-My name is Lucy Heart and I have Celestial Magic." I said nervously.

"Celestial magic?" she asked with delight. "Go ahead and join, Lucy."

I was super excited.

"Did you hear that, Sting, Rogue?" I turned towards them. "Arigatou!" I hugged them. When I let go, they both were smirking and I smiled.

"Dobengal," she called. "Give her, her mark."

A guy with tan hair soon came out and was wearing a ninja suit.

"Where would you like it?" he asked holding the stamp.

"In white on my hand!" I said happily. I held out my left hand instead of right because the right used to have the pink mark.

He stamped it for me then went away.

I quickly hugged Sting and Rogue once more. I smiled.

"You will also be in their team from now on." She said smiling.

"Sure." Sting said.

"OK." Rogue said.

"Are you sure about this, Sting-kun?!" Lector obviously disagreed.

"Fro likes Lu-chi." Fro said cutely. I hugged her. Today was one of the best days of my life but my head hurt a bit.

We left and decided that we would go do a job tomorrow but for now, we were going to explore because I didn't know the town very much.

Suddenly a town popped into my mind. "Hey… Let's go to Magnolia." I said smiling. They both turned to me.

"What made you think of that?" Rogue asked.

"Just popped in my mind." I said heading for the train.

"Wait!" Sting and Rogue yelled.

"We go here first!" Sting said. We headed for a clothing store. They made me wear sunglasses, a grey beanie, white long sleeve shirt with a pink heart in front of it, red and black patterned short skirt, and white ankle length heels.

They both just wore sunglasses.

"Why did you pick out my clothes…?" I asked them curiously.

"No reason." Lector answered for them.

"Fro thinks so too!" she said.

We headed for the train. When we got on, they both started having motion sickness. I was laughing my butt off!

"It sucks for you guys!" I said laughing.

"Shut… up… Blondie..!" he managed to say.

"Ok, both of you guys, come sit beside me." I said. They managed to come sit by me. I was trying to hold in my laughter. Sting's head flopped down on my lap and Rogue's head fell on my shoulder. Frosch and Lector were already napping.

I rubbed Sting and Rogue's heads.

"We aren't puppies." They both said.

"You are to me. Now go to sleep." I said smiling. Soon after, they both fell asleep. When we arrived at Magnolia, I shook them awake. They were groggy for a long time though. Then when we got off the train, they revived.

I laughed.

We passed by a bunch of mages. There was this one guy with pink hair. Then I also saw a girl with scarlet hair and she looked beautiful. A white haired girl was clinging to the pink haired.

After passing by the pink haired guy, he suddenly grabbed my arm.

"W-What?" I said nervously.

"Natsu? Who's she?" the white girl asked.

"Lucy?" he said.

"Lucy?" the scarlet girl asked surprised.

"What?" a raven haired guy asked.

Suddenly, images were flowed in my head. It showed images of these three people, excluding the white haired girl, leaving me behind on the floor bleeding and all cut up.

I got scared and moved his hand away.

"Sting… Rogue…" I whispered under my breath. They heard me and came in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Sting asked.

"Let's go, Lucy." Rogue said. He held my wrist and dragged me away.

"Lucy! Don't you remember me?! It's Natsu with Erza and Gray!" he yelled towards me. I just tried to ignore him.

While we walked, we ate ice cream with Fro and Lector. I thought I seemed to forgot something though.

"Sting…!" I said remembering we left him. Rogue heard me.

"He'll catch up."

"I guess so." I said nervously.

Then we arrived at a book store.

"Rogue! I wanna look!" I said pointing. He nodded and told me he would wait outside with Fro and Lector.

I ran inside. I looked at all the books. Then I came across the Weekly Sorcerer. IT looked interesting and was the latest release. So I was about to get it but my hand clashed a blue haired girl's hand.

"Lu-chan?!" she said. "Where were you? We were worried because we haven't seen you!" She touched my hand and then, memories flooded into my mind again. It had her calling me 'Lu-chan'.

I just hugged her. Then I ran out and bumped into Sting.

"You know, if you want to be in my arms, you could just say so." He said smirking and put his arms around me.

"It's not like that!" I said pushing him away. We joked around some more while walking around. It seemed really friendly. Then while we were eating at a diner, I overheard some people talking about Fairy Tail.

"Hey, could we visit Fairy Tail after this?" I asked. I thought they were going to say yes but they looked at each other.

"Fairy Tail is Sabertooth's enemy, Lucy." Lector said.

Our food arrived when we were done talking about Fairy Tail. It was really fun. We ate quite a bit though. Then, after eating, we headed for the train again to leave.

They felt like barfing again because of their dragon slayer motion sickness.

I told them to do what we did last time and they obeyed my command. Sting's head had to go on my shoulder like Rogue though. Frosch and Lector fell asleep on my lap.

Soon after a while, I fell asleep myself.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter one! Is it interesting so far? :)) **

**I certainly hope it is. Lucy's attitude is different because of her amnesia to those who think this isn't her normal attitude. **

**You guys tell me what the couple should be okay? I don't have the slightest idea of what the couple would be.**

**Review if You Please O_~**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I woke up, I was in my bed.

I looked around; my keys were on the night stand. I smelled eggs cooking outside. I ran out and bumped into Sting.

"You wanna hug me so early in the morning?" he said smirking. He put his arms around me just like yesterday. I blushed and pushed him away from me.

"Geez! Leave me alone!" I said walking to the table while laughing. There, Fro was eating toast with jam on it and Lector was eating fruit. Sting sat down too. Then Rogue gave us our eggs, bacon, and toast with butter. He ate with us of course.

We laughed and talked about each other. I barley told them about me because I don't even remember when my birthday was and my full name.

After finishing, I asked Rogue if I could go to the kitchen to make something. I made Rabbit Apples.

"Haven't seen these in a long time!" Sting said looking at them. I put them on the table with tooth picks on them. Everyone ate them which made me happy. When we finished eating the apples, Rogue went to wash the dishes.

"I'll help!" I said heading for the kitchen.

"You don't have to…" Rogue told me.

"I just think it's necessary for me to help. I'll dry, you wash." I said eager to help.

"Okay" he said nodding. Then we started doing the dishes together. After finishing the dishes, we both went to get ready since Sting and the exceeds were all ready to go.

"Um… What about the clothes that I'll wear? The clothes from yesterday are dirty and I plan to wash them tonight." I said.

"Here." Sting said. He gave me one of his shirts. It was really long, it went above my knees. So I went shortless but I obviously wore panties.

"Do you actually think that would work?" Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too!" she said.

"It might work, I'll buy new clothes on the way to the guild." I said. I jumped on Sting's back and made him piggy back me.

Just at that moment when we were full of laughs and Rogue was smiling because Frosch looked like she was having a lot of fun, the door slammed open.

It was the pink haired guy and the rest of the people but the white haired girl. A blue cat was with them too. The guy with pink hair looked really angry.

"Lucy!" They said looking at me. Once they noticed what I was wearing and the pose of Sting touching my bare thighs, the scarlet haired girl's face was red. The blue cat was giggling, and the two guys' face's looked angry.

Suddenly, one of my keys glowed. Then out came a guy with orange hair. When I saw him, image flooded my mind.

"Loke… " I whispered. I jumped off of Sting and went towards Loke.

"Are you Loke…?" I asked him curiously.

He kindly smiled at me. Then when he saw Sting and Rogue, his face scrunched up.

Loke moved me towards the pink haired guy. Then I felt his arms on my shoulders.

"Natsu, Erza, and Gray… Take Lucy to Fairy Tail. I'll take care of them." Then his hands glowed.

"Sting! Rogue!" I screamed. My vision became blurry. Then I fainted.

_Lucy's Dream_

"_Lucy! Let's go on this job!"_

"_Aye!"_

"_Yeah! Let's go Natsu, Happy!"_

"_Let's have Erza and Stripper go too!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Looks like a good job. Let's go."_

"_Fine by me. Let's go!"_

_This image of these people with __**me?**__ I don't remember this at all. Those people though… They look really familiar. _

_Then an image of the same people popped up. Except, there were more people behind them._

"_Lucy-san!" a dark blue haired girl said._

"_Lu-chan!" the girl from bookstore popped up._

_Then a lot of people started saying my name. They all sounded so familiar, yet I felt like I never saw them before. _

_Then, the keys that were in my pouch glowed. Each image one by one showed me saying something and then a person or two would come out from them._

"_Who are these people?" I asked myself looking at the images._

_Then a guild popped up. It had the name 'Fairy Tail' on it. _

I woke up. I was in an infirmary. I got out from the bed I was in. Then I looked out the door a little bit.

I got a key from my pouch.

"Gemini!" I whispered. They soon came out. I didn't really know what to do.

"Change into me and stay quiet!" I whispered to them. Then they changed into me. I pointed out the door.

"Ok!" the imitation of me whispered. She soon went outside I and I heard a lot of cheering. I heard a lot of 'Lucy came back!'

Truth be told, I never came back.

I heard footsteps coming near the door though. The person opened the door, and then he was dumbfounded when he saw me.

"Hi! It's Gemini!" I said smiling.

"Gemini? You have the strongest scent of Lucy though…" he said with a pained expression.

This must be Natsu then.

"Natsu… This _is _Lucy." I said smiling.

"Lucy?" he asked again. It was loud and clear. A few people came up to the guild infirmary because of what he said. Their faces made me feel funny on the inside. Then, just now, I noticed that my bandages that I had were new.

"Rogue…" I whispered under my breath. Then I clamped my mouth shut after realizing I said his name.

I unwrapped a bandage. Then the bleeding of a wound appeared. This was one of the wounds that the image of me had. I then out my down.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray… Recognize this?" I held out the blood spilling wound that was on my arm.

They stared at it.

"This is what made me hate you." I said.

"Lucy?" Erza said.

"We don't know where that wound came from!" Gray said.

"I hate you! Hate you! Hate you…! I'm going back to Sabertooth." I screamed. They looked shocked.

"Saber… tooth?" The person named Wendy said.

"Now she's our enemy, huh?" another person named Gajeel said.

Then, my vision began getting blurry. Loke came out from his key again.

"Loke…" Gray said.

"Just leave the princess alone for now okay guys? Her memories are beginning to fade." Loke said seriously.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Yes, everybody…" someone else came in. he was in one of the images too. The master of this guild ,Makarov.

"Master…" I said staring at him.

"It's true that I just lost a child from this guild but I know that your heart will always be here." He said and kindly smiled at me.

"Thank you… Loke, you may go back now." I said gently. I grabbed my key pouch.

I walked towards the door. "Bye bye, minna." I said.

I ran out of the guild. Then I remembered that there was also an apartment in my images. I quicklu found my way to it and entered my apartment.

It looked really comfortable but I need to go back to Sabertooth now. I began packing clothes and the other things that I needed in my suitcase. Then I summoned PLue, the white dog.

"Puu punnnnnnn~" it said smiling. I finished packing and smiled at it.

"Let's go!" I carried it and rolled my suitcase at the same time. I walked towards the train station and finally noticed what I was wearing. I blushed and quickly ran into a clothing store just to get new clothes.

Out I came, I wore a short green dress with white stripes on it, black combat boots, white jacket, and a black bow that held a bundle of my hair. I walked towards the train station only to see Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Fro coming out.

Sting and Rogue were practically being supported by a flying Lector and Frosch.

Once they saw me, they rushed over.

They told me how Loke didn't really do anything to them and just made them stay in one place with some threats.

I laughed.

I pointed to the train and they began to feel sick already. I laughed as hard as I could.

"Let's go Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector." I said smiling warmly.

"You don't need to tell me." Lector said walking in the train already.

"Fro thinks so too!" she said walking in arms in the air. I was left to support them and carry my luggage. Plue went back too.

"You guys are heavy!" I said laughing.

"Not… our… fault…!" they both said.

I laughed again. Then, when we finally got on the train, we found a seat. They both laid their heads on my shoulder. I held Lector and Frosch in my arms.

"Sleep and don't throw up!" I said to the sick dragon slayers.

I put Lector and Frosch down on my lap and patted their heads.

* * *

**Done! Like it, like it? :))**

**This might be to your liking x) BTW thank you for giving me a lot of favorites and followers! ILY ;)**

**Review Feedback!**

**AnimeAngel808: Thanks for the awesome comment! xDD**

**amyskywalker: Your answer will be in a future chapter. Not sure about the couple or triangle yet though :)**

**Review if you please O_~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sting! Rogue! We need to go!" I said as I kept shaking Rogue and Sting. They were fast asleep on my shoulders.

"Lector, Frosch… Mind helping?" I aimed my question at the flying exceeds.

"Why should we help you?" Lector said.

Fro just came over and helped Rogue up. Rogue woke up when he was lifted up.

"Because you are Sting's favorite partner." I told Lector. "Or if you aren't I could be?" I smirked.

"I am Sting-kun's partner!" he said. Then he just rushed over here and helped Sting up. I laughed a lot. I supported them while going out the train with the exceeds though.

When we finally reached the house, Sting and Rogue were already up on their own. I put my luggage in the room and since it was evening right now, we decided to go get a job. We headed towards the guild.

We picked out a job, then we headed out. The job wasn't so far because Sting and Rogue said they were sick of trains for today. We had to destroy a dark guild.

It wasn't really that hard to know where it was though. Lector and Fro went around to search and found it.

When we got to the guild, it looked smaller than Sabertooth's guild. Then, after Sting knocked down the door, everyone was beaten up quickly.

"Taurus!" I yelled. He soon came out. He was acting very perverted.

"Hey! Go get them!" I shouted pointing to a group of dark mages. With the swing of his axe, they were gone.

"Lucy-san's body is HOTTT!" he exclaimed all over the place.

"Force closure." I said with a swing of his key. I was going to be hit with a spear but Loke came out and protected me.

"Thanks, Loke!" I said.

"No problem, princess." He said smiling.

Then after a while, we defeated the guild. It was actually pretty easy. I completed my first job with them! I was so happy!

I stepped one each of their bodies to make sure they were dead so we could leave. None groaned or twitched. Then just when we were about to leave, the master came out of the guild. He was really skinny and boney.

"What have you done to my guild?!" he screamed. Then suddenly, the door that was behind me turned to bits.

"Crash magic…" Lector said.

"Froth thinks so too!" she said.

"Roar of the Shadow dragon!" Rogue said. It hit him and then his face turned pale as a ghost. We left the guild to gather up our jewels.

We got our jewels, and then headed to the guild just to hang around.

It was really noisy in Sabertooth. It reminded me of something but I don't remember what. Suddenly, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy were in front of me smiling at me. I was about to reach a hand out but they were just illusions created by my mind.

Why would their faces be in my mind? Aren't I supposed to hate them? In one of the images… they just left me alone on the floor, so why?

"Lucy-san?" I heard someone say. Then I snapped back into reality. A blue haired girl was in front of me.

"Hello, My name is Yukino." She said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you, Yukino." I said smiling back at her.

We talked about each other. She was a celestial mage just like me. She used to have a sister that died because of Zeref.

Where have I heard Zeref before? Then, Sting called me over.

"Yes?" I said going to him. He just informed me that Lector and Frosch wouldn't be with us for a while because they're out gathering information. I just nodded and left for home without him.

I was too bored even though it was lively in there.

When I arrived home, Rogue was napping on the couch. I went over to the couch and then sat on the part he wasn't covering. His face was scrunched up a bit. He must be worried for Frosch.

I put a hand on his hand and rubbed it gently to not wake him up. His face softened and it wasn't scrunched up like just a while ago.

He was sitting upright though.

He's so tall! He's slim too! I was still rubbing his head like a dog. Then suddenly, his head fell to my shoulder. I was surprised. Then I lay my head on his head. I napped myself after a while since Sting didn't come back yet.

After a bit, I woke up. Sting came home because I could hear the shower running and Rogue was still next to me. Rogue woke up when the shower sounds off. He began making dinner as if he didn't notice me.

I just ignored it though. I went back to my room. The dress was starting to get uncomfortable. I changed into a yellow skirt and a green tank top. I let my hair go too. I still wore the white jacket since it was getting chilly.

Once, I went out, I bumped into Sting and knew what he would say immediately.

"Didn't want to hug you!" I said smirking.

"Yeah right." He said and hugged me anyway. He was smirking too.

I pushed him away like the other times. Then when he stopped hugging me and put his back facing me, I jumped on his back.

"Haha!" I made him piggy back ride me and he kept swinging me around. We both joked and laughed around a lot. Once in a while, Rogue would give a quick smile at us too.

We stopped playing around when Rogue told us that the food was ready. We went to the table and he served the food. We had steak with side dishes. It was really good.

It's good Rogue!" I said.

"Hnn." He said.

Sting mostly just gobbled everything up. After finishing, I made desert. I made fudge sundaes. They weren't that bad too. Then when we finished, Rogue wouldn't let me help wash the dishes and told Sting to hold her back.

"Sting! Let me go!" I kept screaming. Sting pinned me to the floor and wouldn't let me go.

"You can't blondie. Rogue said no." Sting said smirking.

"It's Lucy!" I said.

Rogue finally came out of the kitchen and told Sting it was okay. Then I just went to sleep.

The next morning, I found Sting on top of me saying 'Blondie' over and over.

"Sting… you…" I said in a very threatening voice.

"Not what it looks like." He said.

I was about to freak out and scream but still held me down. Then he put his forehead down to mine.

"Geez! Stop freaking out!" he said. Now that I noticed, he had a red mark on his cheek.

"Why do you have a red mark on your cheek?" I asked him. Then he suddenly had a vein sticking out of his forehead and pushed his forehead to mine harder.

"You ruined my face and Rogue's pride!" he said grinding his head on mine.

"Hey!" I said.

When I went outside, Rogue cheek was also red.

"S-sorry…" I said bowing. Then I lifted my head and smiled uneasily.

* * *

**Three chapters in three days xDD OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH :)))**

**Review Feedback:**

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx: I have no idea for a couple at all still. Look forward to the future couple x))**

**etcetra101: I dunno xD**

**NaluAngel: Thanks c;**

**AnimeAngel808: UPDATE ALL THE TIME ;P**

**amyskywalker: Your questions won't be answered yet cx**

**Review k? o3o **


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing their faces have a red mark like that looked like they just rejected a girl and she slapped them but they told me that I kicked their faces while sleeping and wouldn't wake up.

I wanted to laugh but I tried to hold it in.

"S-sorry…" I said. He served me breakfast anyway though. We had bacon and toast with butter and jam. Fro and Lector haven't come back yet so I was worried but Sting said they would probably come later in the day.

"Go get ready Blondie." Sting said to me.

"Hey! You're blonde too!" I screamed at him.

"Hurry up!" he told me smirking.

"I'll be going somewhere by myself today." I said in a small voice hoping they wouldn't become mad.

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked.

"Just exploring around." I said smiling.

They let me go. It was pretty easy to convince them. I went to my room and changed out of my pajamas. I wore a black colored skirt, blue long sleeve that went off shoulders, and black sunglasses. I put my hair into pigtails and wore black combat boots.

"I'll be going first!" I said running out the door. I wasn't really planning to explore though.

"Loke!" I called out holding his key.

"Yes, princess?" he asked very gentlemanly.

"Guide me to Fairy Tail." I said. "Call me Lucy instead of Princess too please."

He looked surprised at what I said first but nodded.

"Are you ready to meet them again, Lucy?" he asked seriously.

"Let's go." I said. We went on the train and sat there happily. He told me all about them too. I got excited at one point but recalled the memory and got frustrated.

"Loke… Tell me why that in a certain memory, I was bleeding and cut on the floor." I was asking seriously.

"Lucy…" He said quietly. "You guys were on a job, it was to catch an easy dark guild but when the guild master came out… It turned into a nightmare. He probably made Natsu, Erza, and Gray walk away from you by controlling them. Judging from their looks, it doesn't look like they would know what they did either which might be a magic to erase memories."

I was dumbstruck. I told them that I hated them because I thought they had abandoned me. I judged everything from that memory. I knew something like this would happen. I still don't particularly remember them though.

I want to remember them.

The train finally came to a stop. He guided me to Fairy Tail.

When we arrived at the door though, my body stiffened and I didn't want to move. I'm nervous!

"Lucy?" Loke asked.

"Loke…!" I said laughing a little bit. "I'm nervous."

He smiled and then chuckled. Then he started laughing loudly.

"Loke! You're laughing too loud!" My shoulders started to relax. This was actually pretty funny.

Just then, the door slammed open.

Loke and I just stared because the door was about to slam right in our faces.

"Lucy?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Lucy's here?!" another two said.

Then I heard my name all over the guild.

Then a flying blue cat came flying and hugging right into me. I stroked his head and he went on crying.

Everyone was cheering and saying 'Let's have a welcoming party!'

I really didn't deserve a party though because I still didn't remember them.

"Don't have a party!" I screamed into the guild. Then it became silent. "I still haven't remembered anyone completely… So don't have a party. I will come here often though to try and remember."

I ran away after saying that. I looked back and saw Loke talking to them. He's probably explaining to them.

Then, I ran into some more unexpected people. Frosch and Lector.

"Where's Sting-kun?" Lector asked looking around.

"I came here alone." I said smiling.

"Rogue's not here too?" Fro asked.

"Nope."

I walked around with them following me. Then I saw a cart, it said 'Turn your animals into humans!'

It looked very interesting and then I stared at the exceeds. Will it work on them?

"W-What?!" Lector said in a scared voice.

"Fro thinks so too!"

I told them to stay and ran to get the free samples. I quickly got them from the guy and ran back to Fro and Lector. I gave them the little cup and they drank it curiously. They were soon surrounded by a lot of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, I was surprised. They drink really made them into humans.

Fro had green hair, big eyes, and was in a pink frog costume that looked like a long sweatshirt that it reached above her knees. She also had white combat boots on. (Kind of similar to picture)

Lector had red hair, was wearing a black shirt, blue vest, and dark blue shorts along with black shoes.

"W-What the heck is this?!" Lector said pointing at himself.

"F-Fro think so too…" Fro said quietly.

"Let's go you two!" I said pointing the way. We headed for the train station. Right when I went on, I felt something on my key pouch.

"_Lucy, I explained to Fairy Tail about your current situation so it should be okay now." _That was probably Loke. I sighed.

This should be fine for now. Then, I looked at Lector and Fro who were sitting across from me. They awkwardly stared at themselves. I actually like them like this better.

It took a while to get through the silence but we finally managed to get to Sting and Rogue's house.

"We're back!" I said happily.

"We?" I heard Sting say.

Sting was sitting on the couch watching TV while Rogue was reading. Then once everyone entered the house, Sting stared. Then Rogue, wondering why it was silent, looked to my direction.

"This is Lector and Fro." I said nervously pointing to them. Then, while they stared frozen, I changed into pajamas. When I went out, Sting and Lector were playing games and Rogue and Fro were… avoiding each other.

I walked over to Fro.

"Nervous Fro?" I asked quietly.

"Rogue seems shorter than before." She said.

"You grew taller, Fro." I said smiling.

I whispered into her ear. Then she nodded.

She ran to Rogue and jumped on him.

"Rogue! Fro turned into a human!" she said to him.

"Mhm. You did Fro." Rogue told her smiling.

I stared at them and smiled. This was a very fun day.

* * *

**This was fun writing :)) I guess it's just because Fro and Lector turned into a human. **

**Review Feedback! (Guests Feedback as well! Even though they won't be able to see it, I think…)**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks for the awesomeness :DD**

**AznPanDaz: Ummm… I don't think there will be any other POVs Just Lucy's I guess. =w=**

**AnimeAngel808: Thanks c;**

**anoniem: Thank you! :]**

**Guest: Maybe StiCy ;P**

**mika0014: Yup, they don't care OuO**

**lolperson: They sure did and of course I update ;D**

**NaluAngel: Lol. Thanks for liking my story! C;**

**Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was having fun but me. I was pretty happy though. Then, when I went up to my room, I reached for my bag. I saw an outfit that looked really familiar. (It was the outfit she had in the beginning of the anime)

I picked it up, then memories flowed into my mind.

Natsu… Erza… Gray… and Happy… Those four flowed into my mind. Stop it! Leave them! Take their faces away from me! I just want to think about Sabertooth! I kept telling myself this but their faces just wouldn't leave my mind!

My knees became weak and I fell to the floor. I held my head in both hands. It hurts!

Then Frosch came in the room, she looked kind of scared and shocked. She looked at out the door probably at Rogue. After a few seconds, Rogue came in the room.

"Lucy!" He ran towards me. "What's wrong?"

Then, after hearing Rogue's outburst, Sting and Lector came in the room.

"What's wrong?!" Sting shouted. He ran towards me and put his hand on my back. Then, when I looked up at him, it wasn't Sting's face but Natsu's. Then, I ran out. I ran all the way into a forest.

Once I looked up, I got scared and lost. Then going deeper into the forest, I found a waterfall.

"What is this?" I asked myself in amazement.

"Who is this… ?" a voice had said.

"Who are you?!" I screamed.

"Disturbing me and going in my territory... How rude. Who are you?" The voice said.

"Lucy… Lucy Heart…"

"No… It's Heartfilia. My name is Yoh." Suddenly, a guy with black hair came out of the waterfall. He had spikes sticking out from all directions and had green eyes. When I saw his back, he had wings in the shape of a dragon's.

"How would you know? How do you know my name?!" I shouted at him.

"I could look into people's memories, stupid."

"Hah?!"

"Loud, noisy brat. Now show me to your home."

"No! Go away!" I screamed at him. I walked away angrily but he kept following me. I walked faster but tripped on a rock. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to hit me.

I didn't feel anything.

I opened one eye and saw that my face was at least one inch off the ground. Then, I just noticed but my shirt was pulled tightly from behind.

"Hey! Let me go!" I screamed at him.

"Fine, you'll meet the ground though." He said smirking, one like Sting's.

"No! I was just kidding! Help me up instead!" I said nervously.

He pulled me up and then, I ran all the way back home.

When I arrived home, I saw that Lector and Fro turned back into cats. Everything turned back to normal but during dinner time, that guy was at the window hanging upside down. It was a window behind Rogue and Sting though, thank goodness.

He knocked on the window and I instantly ran to the window and covered it with the curtains. He's so annoying. Why is he following me anyway? Then I went back to eating dinner.

After eating, showering, and brushing my teeth, I went to my room and was about to get ready to go to sleep.

I opened my sheets and guess what I saw?

_HIM_

What the hell?

"Get. Out." I said in a threatening voice.

"Nope. Neverr." He said smiling.

"I will scream and shout if you don't get out." I said threatening.

"You don't want me to make you stronger? To get into the Grand magic Games? To have Lost Magic?" he said holding my chin smiling evilly.

"Grand Magic Games?" I asked curiously. No one told me about something like that yet.

Yoh explained to me about the GMG . It sounded very interesting.

"Train me the Lost Magic then, Yoh."

"What magic do you have again?"

"Celestial magic?"

"Okay so, Lost Celestial Magic then?"

"Sure."

He told me about most of the dangerous keys and keys that would help me. He also said that he would help me by implanting lacrima in me.

"That reminds me…" I said holding my chin.

"What now?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Where're you're wings?" I asked sleepily.

"Hid them."

"Okay then. Get out and good night." I tucked myself into bed. Then shut my eyes after hearing a window close.

When I woke up, I heard a lot of crashing going on outside. I quickly changed into a grey and white striped short sleeve, pink skirt, and black knee high socks. I ran out and saw Fro tearing up and Lector holding a pan.

"Lector… You didn't hit her with that… did you?" I asked him running to Fro nervously.

"Of course not, stupid fairy. I was trying to toast the bread!" he said. Then I noticed that there were two pieces of bread on the floor, burnt.

"There's a toaster…"

"I didn't know how to use it."

I got two new slices of bread and put it in the toaster, then pulled the switchy thingy down. After a while, the bread slices popped up. I got out jam and quickly put it on. Then I gave one piece to Fro and the other to Lector.

"I want fish." Lector said shyly.

"Sure, and I'm not a fairy anymore." I told him smiling.

I quickly fried some fish and gave it to him. Fro started to smile and Lector smiled too. While they were eating, I went back into my room and put on ankle length brown boots. Then, I also put on a black jacket.

"I'll be going out! Tell Sting and Rogue!" I told the exceeds.

After going out the door, I ran to the train station and whispered to myself, "_Get ready to be surprised… Fairy Tail!"_

* * *

**Heyy! What's up? C: I haven't really updated in a while. Sorry bout that! I will surely try and update quite a bit more! Definitely!**

**Review Feedback! (Guest too even though they might not read it!)**

**ninjatuna0812: Maybe she would want Natsu… Maybe not xD**

** : Thank you for your encouragement! Appreciate it! ;]**

**LoveIsARose: Sorry about that :( I kind of rushed.**

**DarkDragonGirl4: Probably! :x**

**Pretzel101: LOL I laughed reading your review and I don't really know why either ;p**

**Celestial-Mage231: Love you very much c:**

**NaluAngel: I totally love love LOVE StiCy but I still don't really know the couple that would happen (READ MORE STICY XD) **

**Guest: Fluffy, fluffy :)**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: LOL Maybe? Not telling till I make the couple official xL**

**Guest: Love your review! Made me laugh! xDD**

**88KazzydaughterofDeathTheKid 88: Hee hee c;**

**End of this Chapter! Might be a little bit shorter, just a ****little bit x)**


	6. Update!

A poll to decide who the pairing should be in **This is Lucy?** It's been a while too. Don't know when the deadline for it will be though… **VOTE NOW?!** :))

**Working on new chapter right now too xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMGG GUYSS… I'm feeling a bit discouraged right now :(( Would you guys help me beat my friend in reviews? Sorry, it might be a lot to ask for. She has 54 reviews, so maybe? I love you guys so much and you don't need to review if you don't want to :)**

* * *

While on the train, a guy suddenly sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I was about to punch him but he talked and I knew who it was right away.

"Yoh?! Why are you here?!" I asked almost yelling. He quickly shushed my mouth and pointed to the people staring.

"Y'know they can't see me right? Stupid girl." He's starting to annoy me.

It was silent most of the time. Then we finally arrived at Magnolia and the silence broke. He kept talking to me about Fairy Tail and how dumb the people in there are.

"They aren't dumb…" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" he said flying in front of me.

"I don't know them much and I wish I did. They seem nice and caring. Crazy too. I really want to like them the way I like Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector. You barely know them too. Even though you could look into my memory, it doesn't mean my memory has all their expressions. So I wouldn't say they're dumb, Baka Yoh." I angrily mumbled.

"Hmph. Whatever you say then."

While walking to Fairy Tail, I ran into some people on accident.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A guy from the group said to me.

"Sorry…" I mumbled walking past them.

"Ha?!" he said that but after taking a better look at me, he wanted me to go drinking with him. "Let's go out drinking, baby."

I was about to send out Loke but the guy suddenly went flying. What was that? Was it Yoh? I quickly took a glance behind me. Yoh was sleeping in the air…

"Be careful next time, Blondie." Ohh… It's them. I suddenly found myself smiling.

"Don't cause trouble, Lucy." I closed my eyes and smiled happily. My heroes are here.

"How naïve!" I mumbled to myself.

"Oi, Lucy! Don't cause so much trouble for Sting-kun!"

"Fro likes Lu-chi!" I giggled to myself. Then felt hands on my shoulders.

"_Looks like your loved ones are here. Train you later!"_ Yoh quickly said. Then he flew off.

After, I felt an arm around my shoulder. It was Sting. Then, a hand grabbing my wrist. It was rare for someone like Rogue to do this.

"Let's go! They ran off already anyway." I said smiling. We walked around after a while. Then I remembered what my main purpose was, to visit Fairy Tail!

"How did you guys know I was here?" I asked the two dragon slayers.

"Smell." Sting said.

Now that I think about it, Sting's arm is still around me and Rogue is still holding my wrist. After noticing that, I noticed that Fro and Lector are gone.

"They went to get information for matters." Rogue said reading my mind.

I quickly moved Sting's arm off and removed Rogue's hand off my wrist. Then ran in a random direction. They started chasing me. We laughed a lot during our little game. Then, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" I said falling to my butt.

"Lucy?!" I heard. It was a familiar voice.

Who…

Who…

Who…

_Natsu!_

I quickly stood up and a blue cat went flying to my breasts. I stood frozen to the spot. Natsu kept waving his hand in front of me and calling my name. The blue cat finally went out of my breast and I unfroze.

I sighed.

"Haven't seen you in a while." I said.

"Lucy!" I heard about 5 people say. I turned my head in all directions. Then I saw Sting and Rogue running towards me.

"Sting! Rogue!" I said in excitement. I was about to run towards them but was stopped by a hug from behind.

"Luce… You're still hanging out with Sabertooth Bas-… People?" I heard Natsu say.

"Gomen, Natsu. I'm part of Sabertooth you know. So…" I quickly slipped out of his hold and held Fleuve d'étoile in my hand.

"I'm your enemy now." I had a threatening look in my eyes and Sting and Rogue looked shocked at what I said. Then Sting began to chuckle.

"See, Natsu-san. We've kidnapped your beloved princess." He put his arm around me again.

"Tell everyone I said hi okay?" I told him giving him a final hug. This time, Rogue stole me back. It was kinda nice having someone silent and emotionless have me.

"Lucy wait!" I heard a different voice say. I turned and saw… Erza.

"You won't come back to Fairy Tail?" she asked sadly.

"Yes…I'll see you at the GMG though." I said holding a hand out.

Then, my head got struck on her heart kruz armor instead. My head had steam coming out of it.

"Let's go, blondie." Sting said hesitantly.

"B-Bye byee…" I said monotonously. My head hurts…

We went on the train and Sting and Rogue passed out on me. Rogue and Sting's head leaned on my head…

This reminds me of our first train ride. I love Sabertooth.

"Gomen… _Fairy Tail_…" I whispered.

I started dozing off but got my eyes wide open when Yoh was suddenly in front of me holding my chin up.

I mouthed _"What are you doing here?!"_

He mouthed _"Looking for you"_

"_You'll wake them up!"_

"_They can't see me…"_

"_Train me later! Not today!"_

"_Fine, spoiled princess."_

Then, after out little chat, he vanished. By the time I knew it, the train had stopped at the place we were supposed to get off at. I quickly shook them awake and when they opened their eyes, they returned to normal.

"Let's go." Sting said hurrying out of the train. Rogue was walking fast instead of his usual pace. I laughed all the way to the house. Then, when we arrived, there was a green haired guy on the sofa and a blonde staring at my room.

"Orga?! Rufus too?" Sting exclaimed pointing.

"Oh. So this room must be that blonde girl's room then." Rufus said aiming at me.

"N-Nice to meet you." I said avoiding eye contact. Why of all people must I meet with Sting's team?

* * *

**Short... Sorry... Make it longer next time ok..? :(**

**That's all! Like I said btw, you don't need to review, although I'd appreciate it.**

**Review Feedback! (Guests as well!)**

**NaluAngel: YAAAY~ Go StiCy! **

**TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin: Sorry about the short chapters but I usually go by 1,000 words :( I'll try to put more words!**

**SecretOtaku27: Why not? Owo Depends on the votes on my poll**

**Novi Eucliffe: Depends on votes c:**

**SOOO LITTLE FEEDBACK :C**

**VOTES ARE STILL ON!**

**Leave a review k? O_~**


	8. Update 2

This is just a reminder. Sorry if I might've got your hopes up (Doubt it) Anyway, I added another poll choice. It's a love triangle. If you want a love triangle, then vote and PM me who and why. My brother and my sisters told me that I should do this. They wanted a love triangle so they forcefully made me add it.

This is depending on you. I could put a love triangle just depending on the poll. Remember to PM me who and why (maybe)

You obviously don't have to though. C: Btw I changed the name to "Am I Lucy?"


	9. Ch9 Edited

"Get out, already…" Rogue said. I jumped on Rogue's back and imitated what he said. The funny thing was that, Rogue actually held me up with one hand like he wanted me to go on him. Rufus and Orga stared in surprise then stared in interest.

Then, Sting put an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, get out so we could do stuff." He said smirking.

I immediately blushed and kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious. I snickered. Then I dug my face in Rogue's back.

Orga carried him like a sack of potatoes and took him to his room. I got off of Rogue and jumped to Rufus. He was so surprised that I jumped on him. I took off his hat and put it on my head

It was so furry.

Then, after a while, I got slipped off by Rogue. I wriggled out of his hold, dropped the hat, and ran into Sting's room. There, I saw Orga on the ground unconscious and Sting having a foot on Orga's head. When Sting saw me, he pulled me to the bed and laid beside me.

Then he put an arm around me and I heard him snore. I couldn't get out of his hold. The only thing free was my arm.

So I just stayed still for a while then Rogue came in the room with Rufus. They stared at us. Then, Fro and Lector came in too.

"W-What the hell is this?!" Lector yelled out. That didn't even wake Sting up.

"Fro thinks so too!" Fro was super calm with a huge grin on her face. Suddenly, I saw Lector and Fro have a glint in their eyes as they had eye contact.

"He lllllllllllllikes you!" They said rolling their tongue. That sounded really familiar yet annoying.

I quickly pinched Sting's nose with my free hand and he woke up immediately.

"Morning Sunshine…" I said to him smiling.

"Mornin'" He said half asleep.

"Get off, bastard!" I screamed in his ear.

He fell off the bed and onto the floor. Rogue motioned for Rufus to get Orga and leave, whicih Rufus did. I felt really weird on the inside?

"I wanna eat, Rogue!" I yelled happily flopping onto Sting's bed again. Then, I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked and saw Fro and Lector.

I smiled and held my arms out. They gladly accepted. It felt so warm being around them. Then, Sting went on the bed again. I dozed off to sleep just like that.

Next Morning~

I woke up seeing Lector's furry head under my chin and Sting's face right in front of me. I blushed so red. Then, I noticed that Fro nor Rogue were here.

I looked to see if I could get free from Sting… nope.

His arm was on my shoulder with a strong grip and his leg was on my legs which was really uncomfortable. My hands were hugging Lector so I quickly woke him up. He looked so CUTE waking up!

Lector just lightly slapped Sting's face with his paw. Soo cute! Just like Fro!

Sting opened one eye. Then his frown from sleeping turned into a smirk.

"You like me that much?" he asked smirking. I blushed once again.

"N-N-No!" I screamed kicking him off the bed. He fell flat to the ground. Then after a couple of seconds, I burst out in laughter.

Rogue came in with his poker face.

He walked over to Sting who twitched and carried him by his collar. Then carried him to the table to eat breakfast. Fro was eating toast with butter and Lector, who I didn't know went to the table, ate his fish.

I had eggs and sausage. Rogue's cooking is always the best.

Sting woke up after smelling the food and gobbled it all up.

"Hey, let's go do a job." Sting said smirking.

I began getting afraid because of Yoh… He was behind Sting with an evil smirk. I stared at him. Then Yoh put a kind of powder in Sting's ears. After that, he did the same to Rogue. Sting and Rogue suddenly pointed at me.

"W-What?" I asked scared.

"Huh?" They both said.

"Oi, you two stupid heads." Yoh said. They both suddenly turned around as if hearing Yoh's voice.

Then they were both flicked on the forehead. They fainted and I saw smoke coming out of their flicked marks. Fro and Lector were confused though. Then, Sting woke up first. When he stood up, he stared at me.

He walked over and leaned close.

"W-W-What are you doing?" I said leaning farther from him. He kept leaning but I leaned further from him. Then, he put a hand on my head pushing me towards him. It honestly hurt with his strength. He just wouldn't stop sniffing me. This was getting really annoying. I flicked him in the forehead and lectured him about sniffing girls. So rude. Rogue watched and nodded at some point.

I told them I was going to go visit airy Tail and they refused. No kidding. It's like someone is possessing them. They suddenly got out of their chair and jumped to me. I dodged and headed out the door. They're _really_ fast. They were catching up to me already. This game is really scary. I ran into an ally and bumped into some rapers. Shit. I got backed up into a wall and one of them suddenly grabbed me. I don't have my keys, bastards. One of the bent my neck and started to kiss my neck. Ew. All I could think about. I looked up and Yoh was there glaring at me. Is he expecting me to do something? Their grip is strong like Sting's or Rogue's. I tried to move my arms but they kept a firm grip. The guy kissing my neck suddenly stopped and another guy had weird looking hands… _holy shit, they're going to grope my breasts!_

I squirmed but it didn't help so I kicked him in the… you know what. He screamed. I kicked one of the guy that was holding me too. He fell to the ground. I started to smirk and had determined eyes. I punched the guy holding my other arm down. He held his stomach. I quickly ran out and bumped into Rogue. He panted a lot and looked at my neck noticing something. His eyes widened and his face got paler.

"Rogue?" I said poking him. He pointed to my neck and I picked up a shard of glass from the floor. I looked in its reflection and there was a kiss mark... Of course they would freak out! I didn't even know this thing was here. Those fucking bastards.

I pointed down the ally and he marched down. I snickered and Sting came too. His reaction was the same as Rogue's but he said something, "Who the fuck did this to you? I'll kill them!"

I definitely love them. They're my real family and I absolutely love them. I walked down and they beat the rapers up. I giggled and went to them. I pulled their hands and pulled them close. I hugged them both at the same time too. It was warm. I stopped hugging them and Rogue patted my head. Sting put an arm around my neck and smirked happily. I looked up and Yoh was gone. He's mean, not even thinking of helping me. I wonder, do people like him get sick? He seems like one of the immortals. But he has dragon like wings...

"Cy… Lucy… Oi, you ok?" I heard Sting say. I stopped thinking and saw his face really close to mine. I blushed noticing and Rogue pulled him away. Heheh, jealous are we? I thought of something and smiled.

"Ne, there's a prize for the person who found me first!" I smiled happily. They stared at me. Sting was saying how he found me first but Rogue did. I went to Rogue's left side, pulled his arm downward and when his head was my head level, I kissed his cheek. Then I turned away blushing.

"Not fair, Rogue." Sting murmured. He's jealous now. They're so cute. I went up to Sting and hugged him.

"Prize for second place." I said smiling wide.

We started to walk back and it was fun. I grabbed their hands and walked back together.

* * *

**Edited~ Sorry but I just couldn't think of anything for the previous ch.9. I hope you liked this chapter better!**

**For the rape part, it was awkward because it wasn't actually me who type that but my friend. Did you freak out? I did. xD**

**I like this version better then the other one. I'm not very good with time skips so... yeah. :c Check out My friend BlueMoone? She had great stories. (:**

**Hope you like this! xoxo Remember to VOTEE (;  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**To the people who have already read this, I just edited it soo don't bother reading it again if you want o-o**

I started humming during our walk. We were walking back to our house but I noticed something, someone was following us. I looked back and I saw a quick flash of dark blue or black and blue hair. They were hiding behind trees and it was too obvious they were there. I giggled and went up to a tree.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" Rogue asked curious. I bent toward one side of the tree and saw Happy. Heheh.. I started to laugh and he looked embarrassed.

"Gray is here too isn't he?" I giggled. Happy pointed to another tree and I skipped to it. I put my hands behind my back and saw him. My face brightened and I jumped onto Gray. While doing so, I put my hands around him and hugged him. It's been a while since I saw Team Natsu so I just couldn't help myself. I peeked up and saw Gray have a tint of pin on his cheeks. I giggled more and felt someone pull me from him.

I looked back and I saw both Sting and Rogue pulling me back by my collar. I pouted and folded my hands.

"I just hugged a friend I hadn't seen in a while, y'know." I said smirking at them. I looked back and Happy and Gray and their faces were pale. This happened to Sting and Rogue too so they must have seen the mark… I blushed and put a hand on my neck to cover it. Their faces got even paler seeing that I blushed. They both pointed to Sting and Rogue. The Dragons got a tick mark and both said no angrily. I laughed and sat on the ground.

"Lucy! You have a reverse harem!" Happy shouted at me and everybody around us turned to look. My face turned tomato red. Happy that baka neko! I saw people whispering, mostly the girls, about a girl being lucky since she was surrounded by a bunch of hot guys even with the twin dragon slayers! I started to get super embarrassed and stood up. I walked away stiffly to the house, which was just a few feet away. I slammed the door and lay on the couch like dead. I heard the door open and multiple steps of pairs of feet.

Happy sat on my butt which was really uncomfortable.

I quickly moved and Happy flew out the window probably going back to Magnolia. Now that I think about it, where are Lector and Fro? Did they go out to do the things for Sting and Rogue? I got worried but noticed that Sting and Rogue didn't bother worrying at all. I sat up and started to sway. My vision blurred a little bit and my knees broke out. I fell down and started to breath heavily. What's wrong with me?

Then I fainted.

* * *

**Normal POV :/**

Sting, Rogue, and Gray were arguing when they heard a thud. They looked to see what it was and it was Lucy laying on the floor looking emotionless. They ran to her and Sting carried her.

"Wait!" Sting and Rogue looked at Gray. "Let's go ask Wendy. She could heal her." They both nodded quickly and everyone headed for the train. Even though Sting and Rogue had motion sickness they wanted Lucy to be back to normal. Rogue saw a flash of purple when Lucy turned her head. He moved her hair away from her neck and the kiss mark was purple. There were purple veins popping out of Lucy's neck. Sting and Rogue grew cautious and knew what it was right away… _poison._

Gray ran to them saying they were in Magnolia and they ran for Fairy Tail.

When they had arrived, Sting and Rogue just slammed the door open and everyone stared at them. Natsu yelled, "Why the hell are you here?!" He yelled before noticing Lucy in Sting's arms. He ran to her and smelled poison. He immediately called for Wendy. She stood up right away and told them to carry her to the infirmary. They did as they were told and Wendy immediately started to heal her. She wasn't able to get the poison out or make it disappear though. She said it was the kind of poison that would need someone to take it out the same way they put it in.

So, since the poison was put into her by kissing, someone needs to kiss her as well. Then they would need to spit it out before they get infected. Sting and Rouge's face turned pure red. Natsu had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I-I'll do it.." Natsu said. Sting immediately started to choke Natsu with his arm. Rogue stayed by the bed glaring at Natsu.

"Ne Natsu-san, don't you have a girlfriend?" Sting said a tick mark appearing on his forehead. Lisanna burst into the room and pulled Natsu away from Sting's grasp. She glared at Sting and kicked him.

"Don't hurt my boyfriend, idiot." Lisanna said angrily. She literally hugged Natsu so hard that he started to suffocate in her breasts.

"L.. Lisanna… You're….. choking… me.." Natsu said before his spirit started to float away. Lisanna realized then pulled him out of her breasts.

"Natsu! Don't die!" Lisanna said waving him around.

Rogue was still glaring at Natsu when the smell of the poison grew stronger. He turned to Lucy quickly and there were purple veins all over her neck and they were all over her left arm and hand as well. He gasped and called for Sting. They panicked and Sting decided on something. Sting would suck the poison out from the kiss mark on her neck and Rogue would nibble on her hand and slowly suck the blood out that way. So they did what Sting had planned. Lucy had creases between her eyebrows while they were doing so. When they were done, there was a lot of poison on the floor. Mira came in prepared and quickly cleaned the poison and mopped the floor.

Sting and Rogue had tints of pink on their faces. Natsu got pissed off. He wasn't actually Lisanna's boyfriend anymore. They broke up half a week ago. Lisanna cried for about 2 two days and Mira slapped Natsu. Natsu loves Lucy now afterall. He quickly got out of the room and dragged Lisanna out too. Mira stayed there looking if one of those two would make a move on her while she was sleeping. Sting sat on her bed and leaned in to see if her face got her regular color instead of pale. Mira gaped and blushed thinking that Sting would kiss her. Rogue played with her hair just because he was bored.

Then, Lucy twitched.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Huh… The pain from my body is gone…

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times before opening my eyes fully. I saw Sting's face inches in front of mine. I looked to the side and saw Rogue's hand and face. His hand was twirling my hair around his finger. I blushed and turned away.

"Thanks for saving my butt." I said shyly. They both smirked.

"No problem, Blondie."

"We'll be saving you a lot from now, Lucy."

I giggled happily. They're definitely my saviors right now. I love them so much.

**Konnichiwa minna-chi! Gomen for a **_**really **_**late update. I tried to make it longer in a rush since I'll be gone for a while. Sorry for the lame ending of the chapter :c **

**There will be an okame soon! I promise! Look forward to it? Again, sorry for the late update and I'll try harder. Ne... I hope you will continue supporting my story even though the updates will be slow.  
**

**VOTE :DD**

**Xoxo See you on the omake!**


	11. Omake

"Sting! Rouge!" I ran up to them, I had a piece of paper in my hand. It was a dance poster and it was for mages only. It looked fun so I took it. I quickly caught up to them and grabbed both of their arms. We walked more quickly and finally reached home. I ordered them to sit on the couch. Rogue obeyed me but Sting went on ranting about why he should follow my orders. I gave him a glare and he sat down. Rogue snuck a glance. Fro and Lector sat on the couch laughing. They probably thought it was funny cause he never listened to a girl's orders. Well, he listened to Minerva but I'm another story.

"So, what do you want blondie?" Sting said glaring at me. I flinched but hopefully no one noticed…

"W-Well, this is a dance for mages only! I wanna go! Could you guys take me? You guys have to dance too!"

"No" Rogue said looking away. This kind Rogue actually said no.. What about Sting.. ?

"We aren't dancing, blondie." Sting said. He smirked and I pouted.

"Dancing is stupid." Lector said shrugging.

"Fro thinks so too!"

I quickly thought of something to make them go. What do they hate… _Fairy Tail._

"Fine, I'll just go ask Team Natsu to go with me instead." I said turning around. I headed for the door. Just then, I heard the couch. I turned and saw Rogue and Sting on the floor sitting. I shrugged and grabbed the door knob. Then, Fro and Lector grabbed my legs. I got surprised and asked them to go off.

"No. We're not letting you go to the Fairies."

"Fro says no!"

Well, at least _they _care. I looked up and saw Sting and Rogue still sitting on the floor doing nothing. I told Fro and Lector I wouldn't go but.. I just _need _to go. It sounds so fun! Once, they get off, I'll run for it. They slowly got off… Once they were fully off my legs, I ran and yelled sorry. Sting and Rogue could catch up easily so.. breaks while running right now aren't allowed. I quickly got to the train station, bought a ticket, and ran up to the train platform. When the train came in, Sting and Rogue were just a few feet away from me. The train doors opened and I ran inside being the only passenger heading to Magnolia.

When I saw them outside of the train doors, I stuck my tongue out. I'm pretty sure Sting curse at me. He was holding his fist up and he had a big tick mark on his forehead. I laughed till my stomach hurt. Being in this train alone is pretty creepy. I heard the window open and I instantly stiffened. There were no footsteps so I turned around and was met with Yoh's face. His face was so close. I was about to scream but he covered my mouth. He pointed toward the door that was behind me. He removed his hand from my mouth and motioned me to go see who was there through the window. I slowly went to check.

I was expecting bad guys but they were the people who were making this mage only dance party. I saw the girl coming and quickly sat down. She opened the door. She looked at me. Her face brightened seeing me.

"Ne ne, are you going to go to the Dance Party?" she asked smiling. I nodded and her hands cupped my hands. What's wrong with her? I'm a complete stranger too. "I'll get you dressed up! Hey, come on! I'll even pay for your dress! I want you to be my friend and go with me!" she continued blabbering. She's pretty annoying but she _did _say she would pay for my dress…

"Okay! Let's go!" I told her smiling.

She dragged me to her cart and it was really good that I knew my manners. They were from a famous household that I had read in a magazine. They were almost the richest people in Fiore. I went to their store and her parents had went home hating the idea of going dancing. I just noticed but she had really pretty blue eyes and black hair. She was a perfect image of a princess. She snapped in front of my face.

"You listening? You like my look?" she was wearing a high-low baby blue dress. It honestly matched her pretty well. There were ruffles along the ends of it. She also had her hair in a bun. There was a big blue bow in front of her bun too. She put a bag on my hands and shoved me in the closet to change. I looked at the dress. I think it's a little too much…

When I got out, I was wearing a black dress that had a cross on the back. It was hugging my curves and the bottom of the dress was perfect for my legs. I wore a black bow and the stylists made my hair in low pigtails. They also made it kind of wavy. I put on gold bangles just to have it match the outfit. It was already around 8 when we finished shopping. We quickly got in a car and headed towards the dance.

_**Sting and Rogue around the time**_

"Rogue, do we have to go? Just to find Blondie?" Sting said fixing his tie. It was too tight.

"We need to look out for her." Rogue said fixing his cuffs. They both had to seduce ladies to give them a ride and clothes. Sting wore a blue collar shirt that had long sleeves. He was wearing white tuxedo pants, a white vest, white shoes, and a white tie. He made the tie into a bow looking type. Rogue was wearing a white collar shirt that was long sleeved, black tail coat, black tuxedo pants, and black shoes. They honestly looked _really _good in them. **(A/N: Use your imagination c; ) **They walked to the car and got motion sickness already. The ladies that were in the car, drove as fast as they could. It was also funny because when they got in traffic, they would cuss out the window to the cars in front of her. Sting was laying his head on the window while Rogue was stiff and kept a poker face.

When they arrived, they arrived at the same time as Lucy and Kawai. **(A/N: The rich girls name obviously.)** Kawai immediately clung to Sting and his hotness. Being the playboy Sting was, he was sweet towards her. Lucy sighed and almost forgot that Rogue was there.

"Shall we go?" Rogue said looking towards Lucy. She looked at him and he didn't look half as bad as she thought. She nodded smiling happily. She thought of a great idea. _"Heheh, Rogue… Let's see you blush!" _Lucy thought. She clung to his arm like Kawai and he kept his poker face. He wasn't very honest with himself. He actually had a tint of pink on his cheek. He was also looking away from Lucy. When they went in, they heard a crash. Lucy let go and ran towards the crashing noise. She saw Fairy Tail there. Natsu was fighting with Sting and Kawai was trying to stop them. Erza and Wendy saw me heading towards them.

"Lucy! So you heard about this dance too?" Erza said tapping my shoulder.

"I'm glad that Lucy-san came." Wendy said smiling. We had a chat about what has been happening lately which is not so much. Natsu and Sting stopped fighting too. Kawai was feeding Sting which bothered me a little bit but I let it go. The music started. It was a pretty slow dance. I glanced towards Sting and Rogue. They were both eating and chatting. I sighed and looked down. I saw Happy there staring at me. He was holding hands with Charle. Then I saw Lily looking at the ceiling. I looked and saw Lector and Fro dancing in the air. It was pretty cool looking. Happy and Charle decided to dance too. Lily stayed on the table. Women were pitching his cheeks.

I felt someone tug on my arm, I turned to look and it was.. Natsu. I smiled faintly not expecting him. I looked around and saw Wendy dancing with Romeo and Erza dancing with some random dude. I just accepted it and stood up. We danced until the end. It was silent the whole time. After, he murmured. "See you later." He gave me a toothy grin and went over to the food table. I smiled after him and went to sit on a chair. By the time I sat down, the song ended. Sting and Rogue were getting surrounded by girls but Sting noticed me sitting alone so he came over and took my hand.

"I promised to dance with her so sorry. Take Rogue instead." Sting said smoothly. I got confused as he dragged me to the dance floor. I got out of my trans and positioned my arms. He put his hand on my waist and in my hand. The music started and we started to dance. "so how was your time dancing with Natsu?" Sting continued saying as he danced. I stared at him. Could he be.. jealous?

"His dancing is better than yours for sure." I said smirking. He gripped my hand harder and I giggled. This doesn't necessarily hurt. The music stopped and I went to the food table. I got all the small foods. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look and it was surprisingly Yoh. He opened his mouth. I looked at him confusingly and he pointed to the food that was on my plate. I furrowed my eyebrows. I stabbed a piece of steak with my fork and lifted it up. I was about to put it in my mouth but he munched on it quicker. I flicked his forehead when no one was looking.

"Oi, Lucy! What was that for?" he said rubbing his forehead.

"That was for eating my steak." I whispered. I got another one and he got it before me again. So, it basically went on like that for the whole night. Rogue was really tired when we went home since all the girls danced with him. I laughed at them. The same thing happened to Sting. I talked to Fairy Tail during the dance. It was super fun. Sting and Rogue collapsed on the floor. Fro went to Rogue's room to sleep and Lector went to Sting's room. I grabbed two blackets and put it on both of them. I kissed their foreheads good night.

We should definitely do this again someday.

* * *

**Hello! Did you like the omake? I hope you did (:**

**So far, Rogue is winning in the poll and the last one winning is Natsu! Ahahah, the vote is still going on so I hope you vote for it! I haven't decided when it would end yet. I hope you look forward to the winning couple in the poll! ;***


	12. BADNEWS

**Guys :c I reread my story and the grammar is horrible. I'm not satisfied with the grammar and the chapters are short.. I'm thinking about deleting this and rewriting it over again. I won't take action without your thoughts first though. I'm sorry for this. I'm just not motivated right now to write up anything. I'm also busy with graduation. Very sorry for not updating and when I actually update.. it's bad news! I'm sorry :c**


	13. Chapter 13

"Kyaa~ Lucy, you never told me that they were your saviours!" Mira bursts through the door. "Ne, are you dating one of them?" she whispered. I blushed and pulled away from them. Then, she pulled me out of bed and out the door.

What I saw was Sting and Natsu glaring at each other with their hands on their hips. Rogue was having a chat with Lisanna so I casually walked over to them.

"Lu-chi!" Fro called out. Rogue snuck a glance at me and smiled a little bit. He turned back to Lisanna and his smile was gone. I smiled and looked towards Sting and Natsu. I ran up to them and felt a paw touch my shoulder. I looked at who it was and it was Fro. "Lu-chi! Look Happy and Lector are acting weird!" Fro pointed towards a table with Lector and Happy glaring at each other. Not them too… Exceeds… Like Master, like exceed. I patted Fro.

"Fro. Don't be like them ok?" I told her sighing.

I am currently trying to run away from Mira because her love meter went full blast when she mentioned Sting and Rogue liking me. I'm staying behind a building. Mira wouldn't come here, would she? I peeked out and saw Mira right there looking around for me. My hands flinched. Someone's behind me. I was about to yell but this guy put a tissue paper around my mouth. I breathed into it and my eyesight faltered. Then, everything was black and red. Human figures started to come toward me. They kept coming towards me and they grew larger with every step they took.

I opened my eyes, sweat crawling down my face. What was that? I noticed that Mira was next to me. I slowly started to sit up. Someone might be targeting me…

"Lucy, are you ok?" Mira asked with a worried expression. I nodded. Then my eyesight started to falter again. I quickly covered my eyes with my hand for a second. I took the blanket off of me. I removed my hand from my face. My eyesight.. what's happening to it? I slowly walked out of the door. I noticed magic energy… It's coming from… above? I ran out the doors of the guild. I saw people look at me with a questioning look. I quickly noticed it coming from one spot above ground. I looked and saw a little girl. She's the one? It can't be. I looked above from her and saw swords covered in light coming towards her. Shit… ! I ran with all my might and pushed her away. Then… I felt every inch of my body hurting like hell. Next thing I knew, pain all over my body and my eyesight blurred. Bad timing.

_**No POV**_

"Sting-kun, what's wrong with Lucy?" Lector asked his partner while looking at the blonde outside the infirmary. Sting looked. She looked flustered, like something was coming. NJatsu looked over too. He had a toothy grin on his face and was about to call out to her but. She ran out before he could. They got confused. Fro called out to Rogue about Lucy too. Gray sensed this and looked out the doors to where Lucy ran. Sting, Natsu, and Rogue followed after. There they saw Lucy being stabbed by about five swords and three spears. Of course a thought ran through their mind.

"_The fucking bastard will pay."_

The first to react would be Sting. He ran towards her and pulled out the hand weapons. Natsu came and carried her. He ran as fast as he could to the guild and to search for Wendy. Gray ran back in and looked also. Rogue simply covered Fro's and Lector's eyes. He didn't want them to see her all bloody and cut. It wasn't like he didn't care for her though. His eyebrows were scrunched up and he had a worried frown. Sting on the other hand found the sky dragon slayer and told her about Lucy's condition. Her eyes grew wide hearing it. She quickly rushed to the infirmary. She saw Lucy on the bed and quickly knew what to do.

"This is your fault isn't it... !" Natsu yelled glaring at Sting and Rogue. Sting glared back at him. Rogue just narrowed his eyes. They knew it was their fault. They said that they would protect her but they didn't. "You said you would protect her but you let this happen?!" Natsu yelled again. He grabbed Sting.

"Natsu, stop." Erza said sternly. Erza came into the room to look at the blonde on the bed. She was being healed by Wendy. Erza then glared at the three dragon slayers glaring at each other. She grabbed Natsu by the scarf and pulled him out. Lector was about to come in the room but Fro tripped head face. She was on the verge of crying. Erza saw her and quickly patted the part that hurt on her face.

"Arigatou Erza-san!" Lector said.

"For thinks so too!" Fro said smiling.

Erza smiled at them and continued dragging Natsu. She threw him on a chair and made him stay still until they announce how Lucy was doing. The whole guild was worrying about her. They didn't like seeing they're nakama get hurt, after all.

Sting and Rogue were watching Lucy as Wendy healed her. They saw her face cringe at some times. By the time Wendy got to the fourth stab wound, she had ran out of breath. She had fallen to her knees. Carla wasn't there to support her since she was told to go out. Sting went up to her and helped her.

"You don't have to continue this. We could just wait for her last two wounds to heal." Rogue said looking at Wendy. Wendy looked up at him while panting.

"But.. " Wendy managed to say between pants.

"It's fine." Sting said. "We'll wait." Wendy nodded and Sting helped her to a bed to rest. Mira came in the room. "She's fine." Sting said smiling. Mira's face brightened. She went out the door and announced that Lucy would be fine. Carla wuickly came into the room and looked for Wendy. She saw her on the bed and immediately came to her. Carla's face was both sad and happy. Sad that Wendy was hurt but happy that she was looking okay. Carla glared a little bit at Lucy for making Wendy do this but it was also Wendy's choice to do this. Sting and Rogue went to Lucy's side and looked at her two remaining wounds. They weren't exactly bleeding anymore. Wendy got up again.

"Sting-san, Rogue-san. I will just bandage her wounds and she'll be fine." Wendy told them with a gentle smile. Rogue sighed. It'll be hard for Lucy when she regains consciousness. One of her wounds on her right arm and the other on her right leg. Rogue went out while carrying Fro and Sting left hands in pocket. Lector obediently followed after him.

Wendy began covering the wounds with first aid tape. She did it gently as to not disturb Lucy's sleep. But once she finished bandaging, she woke up.

**Lucy POV**

My head hurts… My arms and legs feel numb. I sat up. Where is this? Oh.. it's the infirmary in the guild. I sighed. I noticed that Wendy was to my side putting tape back in the kit. I gently smiled.

"Wendy, thanks for healing my wounds." I told her smiling. She noticed and smiled back.

"It's no problem at all. A lot of people were worried about you so I just needed to heal you." She said. "Natsu and the others were really worried. Ah, I need to go for a bit. Don't get out of bed yet!"

I nodded. It's nice to know people actually care about you. I wonder how Sting and Rogue took it. They said they'd protect me and they let me get hurt. They're probably hurt… Oh well. It's not like I care. This was my own fault anyway. The door opened. I looked to see Team Natsu. My face brightened. They were obviously worried about me. Natsu kept asking if I was okay and Gray always replied with some insult. Erza of course stopped them and it made me laugh. Everyone laughed as well.

I'm worried about Sting and Rogue though… I asked Erza while the other two were fighting. I can't let especially them hear me talk about Sting and Rogue.

"Erza, where're Sting and Rogue?" I asked full of concern.

"They said they'd go on a job while you're recovering. Probably to stop the worrying for a bit." Erza said.

* * *

**Guess I won't start over after all :) Thanks for supporting this story!**

**Gomenasai for the long update. Thank you for over 50 reviews! Your reviews gave me motivation to make this chapter. I'm sorry if it took so long ;/ **

**Ah! Sting overcame Rogue in the poll! Keep voting guys ;) Anyway sorry but I might still not update for a while. I'm going on vacation but I promise the next chapter will be soon!See you till the next!**


	14. Jealousy and Cakes

**Normal POV**

Sting and Rogue did get a job to make the worrying go away. They left Fro and Lector there to just make sure Lucy is fine though. The job wasn't so far away. It was just a few miles away. They had to defeat some criminals and turn them in. That's it. And they did it without breaking a sweat. But all that's gone through their mind during the fighting was Lucy. They needed to know she was ok. They just couldn't help the worrying and despair. After they collected the rewards money, they hurried back to the guild without a single word. They didn't want to slam the door open just in case Lucy was sleeping. They saw Natsu helping her. Feeding her, getting things she needed for her, and caring for her. They, especially _someone_, didn't like someone else doing their job. Once Lucy noticed them, their jealousy went away for a moment.

"I've been waiting for you guys!" Lucy said smiling at them. Rogue averted his eyes not wanting to make eye contact with her after the embarrassing statement. Sting did nothing but keep a poker face with a small smile.

"Blondie. If you need any help, ask us instead of that stupid salamander. Got it?" Sting said pointing a finger to Lucy's forehead. Lucy's face was kind of pouting and kind of smiling. Sting and Rogue found it cute. It also made them blush _a bit._

"Oi. I'm just helping for a little bit. Don't need to get worked up. I'm her best friend." Natsu said ruining the moment. He went over to Team Natsu a little after. Lucy giggled.

"I guess it's time for you two to help me now." Lucy said smirking. Rogue kept his poker face while Sting made a ten percent angry face. Lucy wasn't able to walk well. She didn't have anything to hold her up. There weren't any clutches in the infirmary so someone had to hold her up. Rogue went up to her and helped her walk to a stool at the bar. Sting went over to Mira and asked for a strawberry milkshake for Lucy.

Rogue had his right arm around her waist while the other was holding her hand. Lucy blushed since it was an embarrassing scene. Everyone was staring with their poker faces at the two. Mira, who was totally oblivious to the atmosphere, squealed in delight. She just kept squealing every time they took a step closer. Rogue kept his cool ignoring everything and keeping his focus on Lucy. Sting stared at Rogue. It didn't look like he was in love with her but something just definitely wasn't right. Rogue helped her on a stool and she started drinking her shake. Lector and Frosch came flying down to them.

"We did a good job in caring for her didn't we Sting-kun?" Lector said his little furry arms crossed with a grin plastered on his face.

"Fro thinks so too!" She said smiling waiting for Rogue to pat her head. To no one's Rouge patted her on the head gently. She giggled while her froggy paws were covering her giggles. Sting and Lector did a high five which was adorably cute. Sting smiled at Lector. Lucy stared at the two smiling. It's nice seeing owners getting along with their pets, no?

"Luce!" Lucy heard. She obviously knew who it was by the voice. "You sure you don't want to rest? Your wounds are still pretty deep." Natsu said. The other members of Team Natsu came by as well.

"I agree with Natsu, Lucy. If you move around too much the wound will heal slowly." Erza said caring for her. Lucy smiled though.

"It's fine. I'll just wait for it to heal slowly. It's not that it matters." Lucy said shrugging.

"You need to be more careful Lucy!" Happy said with a concerned face.

"Fine but be careful. Don't hurt yourself even more than now." Gray said sitting beside her. Lucy nodded happily and they started changing the topic. Reedus was painting them. 'The Reunited Team Natsu' he called it. Lucy still having her arm and leg casts while sitting on a chair with a smile on her face. Erza sitting beside her with her legs cross, a gentle smile on her face. Gray sitting on the other side of her smiling at her while slouching on the stool. Last but not least a Natsu with a huge grin standing a few inches in front of her. His hand on his hip. Oh and Happy was flying above them with his childish smile. It was a really cute picture to some of the people who saw it.

Sting and Rogue were looking at them with furrowed eyebrows. How could she get along with someone who hurt her? They thought. They just left it.

"Who wants to play a game?" Mira yelled out suddenly. She put out three pieces of strawberry cake and three other pieces of chocolate cake. "I need three girls and three boys." She smiled suddenly. Then Lucy, Erza, and Wendy participated. For the boys Sting, Rogue, and Natsu. "Whoever has the same numbers get to go out on a date together!" Mira winked. Lucy's and Wendy's face paled while Erza was just focused on the cake. The three other boys looked determined. Then when Mira yelled 'Start', They ate it in a gulp while the girls ate it slowly. After minutes of waiting, they announced their numbers.

"1" Lucy said excitedly.

"3" Erza said with a smile.

"2" Wendy said her face still pale from the rules.

"3" Sting said with a hint of disappointment.

"2" Rogue mumbled with a poker face.

"1" Natsu said happily.

Some of the guildmates faces' paled. Wendy had to go out on a date with Rogue?! **(A/N: Ok so I know it's weird but it's not like something would happen .-. You guys should know who he likes. He wouldn't make a move on a 12 year old.)** Sting even had to go with Erza! Well, Lucy with Natsu is something quite natural so no reason to get surprised over that. Then after a while, some time Mira dropped the ice by talking.

"It's not bad to go out on a date for fun you know." Mira pouted. Then the guys obviously fell for it.

"Mira!" Lucy screamed. Mira looked at her smiling. Lucy stopped not wanting to break that smile. She smiled and held Mira's shoulder. "Where's our dates supposed to be?" Lucy said with a hint of anger in her voice. Other people heard it but Mira, she squealed even though she knew Lucy was forcibly accepting the date.

"Just wait for tomorrow Lucy!" Mira told her winking.

Lucy's face paled. _'Oh God.'_

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hoped you enjoyed this! **

**Thanks for 100 follower and around 90 favorites and reviews! You guys are crazy in a good way! **

**Thanks for your support in the story! The problems will come and this will continue! Look forward to the dates! ;***

**Drop a review on your way out if you want! Don't forget to vote on the poll as well!**


End file.
